Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. Many vehicular transmissions utilize a collection of clutches and establish particular speed ratios by engaging a subset of these clutches. The disengaged clutches, however, may exert some parasitic drag torque. Due to the power loss associated with these disengaged clutches, the engine must develop additional power, increasing fuel consumption. Transmission clutches which exert lower drag torque in the disengaged state, therefore, improve fuel efficiency. Low drag clutches will not be adopted, however, if they interfere with the ability to reliably and smoothly transition among speed ratios.